Somewhere in the Crowd
by Perzephone
Summary: An in-depth look at a girl becoming a woman, a man who breaks all the rules to be with her, and a dark secret within her family that changes her ideology upside down. Drama. Sex. Blood. Death. KakaHina
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Crowd

Summary: An in-depth journey into the mind of an adolescent girl. Hinata discovers her sexuality, and the power of being a woman, through a gypsy woman who promises danger, excitement and seduction. However, through this dark, exotic journey, Hinata learns the dark secrets of her family, the tension between the gypsy and royalty. Let's not forget either, the man who has suddenly grown an uneasy attraction to our lavender eyed beauty…

DISCLAIMER: don't own naruto

It was at least once a year, they visited. One could not quite call them gypsies, nor travellers. They invested their money appropriately but did not buy homes, choosing to keep to the roads. They were of villages scattered across the world, all of them of different cultures, of different elements, of different personalities- but they all had one passion- entertainment. The elders often wrinkled their noses at their presence, thinking nothing of them but thieves, scoundrels, criminals, that they practice black witchcraft, scammed the locals, the beautiful woman taking the young men into the forest and spreading their sexual diseases like the plague. The men charmed the young girls- alcohol would flow, cigarettes would burn, music would play. They came in the summer, and stayed for about a week. They brought men who juggle fire, old women with tarot cards, brought from another dimension, an evil dimension as the elders believed. The men and women did astonishing feats of gymnastics and tricks, contorting their bodies in ways even a skilled, average genin would have trouble doing. They sang foreign songs and danced- the dancing was the main attraction, always.

This year, Uzumaki Naruto's class had the (un)fortunate pass to see these shows.

They came late in the afternoon, under the hot sun. Savage black horses pulled their caravans, brightly painted and decorated with priceless jewels. They were rich, indeed, but chose to invest then scam the capitalist villages, taking the wealthy and promising a trade or investment that would double their riches- take their valuables and disappear without a trace. Their horses stomped their massive hooves, their majestic black manes falling into their white eyes, chomping at their brass bits. There was four of them going through the streets, and people gathered outside on the edges of the roads to watch them past, some clapping with delight, others frowning in dissaprovement. The women waved and beckoned, their dark skin glowing under the sun, scantily clad to entice and tease. Their white teeth glowed, dark eyes flashing. Their men were handsome, tall, strong, winked and beckoned the women, who floundered at their attentions.

A certain blonde haired boy, flanked by his partners Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, shoved his way through the crowd rudely.

"Check it out guys!" He said loudly. "The gypsies are here!" Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"Don't yell that! You might offend them." Haruno Sakura said angrily. Haruno was intimidated by the strangers. Her mother often told stories to her of these people, and their black magic and their seductresses, how they could lure any man or woman with a swing of their hips, or a slow blink underneath their long eyelashes. How they would lure you, and then slit your throat in the darkness.

The town's prejudice against the people could and could not be considered unnecessary. Many of the gypsies were dangerous, more so mysterious, with blood in their hair and hands, figuratively of course. Their drums beat lavish, exciting melodies, but in the back of Haruno's mind, they sounded like war drums. Of course, they came with no bearings of war, however it was a threatening presence, filled with excitement and mystery. Their gold jewellery and teeth glinted, looking so very clean and yet so… dirty. A woman was riding a horse behind the second caravan as it passed, with a young child sitting before her, and one behind her. Both the children were dirty, but were smiling, the young boy behind her had a harelip, the one in front of her was a girl but had a very short haircut, looking choppy and done sloppily, but they were waving and throwing confetti, and the woman in the middle of them, she was much older then Haruno- at least 33-35, the same age as Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei. Her hair was long, golden, waved and curly, a bright blue bandanna wound around her crown, dark eyes ringed with black shadows, making them deep and alluring within her skull, her skin smooth, and bronzed darkly, so darkly she looked of another race. Her clothes, so scanty, lured the men. Naruto whistled rudely.

"Stop that." Sasuke said bitterly. He looked like he could care less. "She's a dirty gypsy."

"Sasuke…" Sakura said uncertainly. She would never admit it, but she was envious of the woman's beauty, and her fluid movements. She probably had had more men then Sakura could even imagine, and although that detracted the allure she held, Sakura fantasized what it would be like to be one of them.

"Dirty scoundrels." A man grumbled behind them, and Sakura turned to look. It was Hyuuga Hiashi, of course, with his daughters, Hanabi and Hinata. Hinabi was nodding her head in agreement, that arrogant, callous look in her eyes matching her father's. Hinata looked intrigued, however, with a small smile on her porcelain face, her eyes wide and full of fascination. She had never been able to see them before, her father locking her away in her room whenever they arrived, so help that a dirty gypsy would lure his first-born away from him.

Hinata caught Sakura staring at her, and they waved at each other. Although Sakura thought Hinata was a bit strange- she was still a nice girl. Hinata looked to her father, who was to busy defaming the entertainers passing before his town, and she hurried over to Sakura.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully, and Hinata blushed savagely and stuttered- but before she could form a hello her nervous teeth bit into her tongue and she looked away from him, back to Sakura, biting back the pain.

"They're cool, hey?" Sakura said carefully. Hinata nodded. "Have you ever seen then before?"

"No. My father wouldn't let me." Sakura stayed quiet. No surprise there. "Are you going to see them tonight?" Sakura asked, as the last caravan passed through their sights, towards the park, where they would set up camp.

"Yes. I'm allowed to th-this year." She said, sighing shakily, nervous. "Are you going with Ino-chan?"

"Yep! Want to come with us, too?" Sakura asked, and Hinata flustered, pleased she had been invited.

"S-sure." She said, smiling shyly.

"Great. We better get back to Kakashi-sensei, we're late for training." Sakura said, looking to Sasuke, who grunted and left the front of the crowd. "C'mon Naruto!"

"Ah, okay!" He said, folding his arms, dejected. "Hey, how about we skip? Kakashi's probably already knee deep in p-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura said, mortified. She grabbed his collar and dragged him away, despite his protests. "See you later, Hinata!" Sakura called, and Hinata waved, blushing deeply. She looked after the caravan, which had nearly faded. some people were following them, mostly children whose parent's didn't really care where they went. Hinata considered following them, very curious, wanting to observe their lifestyle, a lifestyle so polar opposite of hers it rather scared her.

"Hinata!" Hiashi barked harshly behind her. "Come here. Don't get close to that filth." Malice dripped from his voice. Hinata did not question his legendary coldness and abruptly returned to his side, and they continued on their walk.

Hinata was unsure of how to dress for the festival. She stood in her room, looking at her small, pitiful wardrobe. The park grounds were only a few yards from her massive property gate, and she could dimly hear the drums playing, their smooth, rhythmic melody luring her to them, like a spell. She opted to slide into a light pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt, and then stepped out the door into the large hallway. Hiashi was downstairs in the dining hall, talking politics with his advisors. She swept down the stairs gracefully, feeling very nervous at her father's reaction if he saw her leaving, although she knew he wouldn't care either way if she slipped away. Or even came back. The notion made her feel sad, but she still swept along quietly, not wanting to hear his opposition.

Outside, it was warm, and almost electric, she wasn't sure if it was the gypsy presence or not. She was filled with an overwhelming emotion of danger- but it was exhilarating. She only really felt that way when Naruto was around- but she wasn't blushing and stammering this time. At the gates awaited Sakura and Ino, and she felt herself grateful that they had not 'forgotten' about her. She stepped out through the metal gate and closed it, onto the dirt road. Ino was dressed scantily, the bold girl excited to get down to the gypsy grounds and perhaps be seduced by a charming, sexy young man not of this town. Sakura looked just as beautiful, and Hinata felt underdressed and felt awkward.

"Hey, Hina!" Ino said cheerfully. "Ready for some fun?" She was excited, cheeks glowing with anticipation.

"Y-yes." Hinata said humbly, and Sakura linked arms with her and pulled her along, Ino flanking her. They talked and gossiped happily, looking fresh and vibrant in the dark night, and Hinata felt envious of their friendship. She had never really experienced being sociable outside of a formal setting, and it was thrilling to feel the danger.

The grounds were lit up with lamps and fairy lights of different colours, packed with Konoha citizens, sake bottles swinging from their hands. Children wormed in-between their legs, the grass trodden with many footsteps. Raucous, alcohol fuelled laughter dripped through the air, screams of delight closer to the stage that had been set up. Guitars played upbeat tunes that reminded Hinata of parties and bare feet. Drums shook her body as they neared, and she felt very anxious. She hoped her father's advocates would not see her down here. Even though she was permitted outside after dark now, she was sure he would not appreciate her trip.

"I wonder if Sasuke is around?" Sakura asked excitedly. Ino was vibrating with excitement. The shoulders of others pressed into theirs, and she tried to grow accustomed to the closeness. Claustrophobia threatened, but she could not turn back now.

"He must be! It's the night of the year!" She tugged Sakura towards a group of gypsy men who were blowing fire for a crowd of women, who giggled and gasped with wonder and excitement, their husbands looking on disapprovingly. "C'mon, let's check these hotties out!"

"Are you coming, Hinata?" Sakura asked, turning towards her, and Hinata nodded, and followed them over. They pushed through the crowd towards the front.

A tall, strong man of ebony skin looked at the three of them and grinned, his teeth so brightly white against his dark skin. White face paint drew intricate designs across his face, so exotic it strummed a beat in Hinata's core. He put his hand to his mouth and blew a kiss, and seemingly from his mouth, a brilliant white dove sprouted in a burst of white feathers, and flew towards Ino, who outstretched her hand. It landed on her finger delicately, cooing. The man blew a ring of fire from his fingers, like Sasuke could do, although this was more erotic, the fire tinged with blue. As the drums beat they danced exotically, stomping their feet, moving so elegantly and gracefully they could be spirits. With such ease, they moved as one, and the man who had blown a dove from his lips, suddenly threw his hands into the air, and brought them down, and a beautiful circle of blue fire erupted around them, falling to the ground and collapsing into soft, brilliant white roses, that blew into the crowd, who gasped in wonder and applauded as they moved into their next show.

Ino stayed but Sakura wanted to check out the other festivities, and she pulled Hinata along. "Come, Ino!" She begged, and Ino shook her head, eyes still on the man, who had eyes locked with hers.

"Later!" She called, and Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged Hinata away.

"Wasn't that amazing?" Sakura gushed, turning to face Hinata. Sakura's face was red from the heat of the fire. Hinata nodded, feeling exhilarated, but not sure how to show it. "Hey, that's Naruto!" Hinata turned to wear Sakura was pointing and her heart started to hammer as through the crowd she made out her love. Naruto was standing at the stage where a team of beautiful female dancers were moving so gracefully, so eloquently, it captured Hinata's imagination for a minute. Sakura ran over to him, and Hinata followed, blushing as she came closer.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said cheerfully. His nose was bleeding. "Check these girls out!" He said, pointing towards the women.

They were dressed in dark clothes with gold fabric streaked through it, their long golden legs exposed to the air, thin mesh skirts barely covering their midsections, gold jewellery dangling from their arms, their ears, their necks. Hinata recognized the beautiful woman from the horse earlier this afternoon.

The song changed suddenly, to an upbeat, yet dark song with a fast beat and strange instruments made of oak and horse hair playing sounds she had only heard when Hiashi hired exotic dancers and singers to his house for celebrations. The music was urban, but almost futuristic. It reminded her of witches, seductresses and romance, tinged with tragedy, mixed with comedy.

The woman lead the dancers, standing at the front, wearing white as opposed to black. Her small breasts pushed out against the fabric, which was almost see-through, but just not quite enough. She moved like a cat, or a fox, with intricate, brilliant dance not known this region. They moved as one but she kept her eyes on the crowd, never looking away, her face stoic but filled with dominance, willing the crowd to submit, her dark bronzed skin tantalizing, those dark eyes speaking volumes of experiences and stories Hinata could not even begin to comprehend. Their energy was impalpable, and their bodies were incredible, whether slim from starvation or constant movement, Hinata could not tell.

"Hey, look!" Naruto suddenly said, pointing to the left. Sakura and Hinata looked, and Hatake Kakashi was standing there, with Asuma and Iruka. Asuma was drunk, as per usual, and was cheering the dancers on, whistling. Iruka looked mortified at the scene. Kakashi was unreadable, as usual, arms folded, eyes on the show.

The dancers came together as one, the woman in the middle, and theirs arms folded across each other to resemble an eye, and their arms "blinked", the woman as the pupil, and then they leapt apart and turned so their backs faced the audience, swinging their hips so erotically Naruto's nose burst into blood. They turned back around and the woman's eyes were on Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura could see the lust in her powerful eyes, in a way only an older woman could channel. The women came together again, standing directly behind each other, and then their arms lifted into the air at all different angles, and the woman standing in the front looked like she had a thousand arms, moving all in one, like an optical illusion, then the music suddenly stopped, and they collapsed, in Hinata's amazement, into black dust.

The crowd applauded and cheered loudly, as the curtains closed on the stage, a deep velvety red not unlike dried blood, the ends tattered from years of use. The woman suddenly popped up behind the curtain, smiling brilliantly, flipping her hair, a basket in her arms. "Thank you!" She called, "Thank you!" People threw their money in, Naruto including, emptying his pockets. "thank you!" The woman winked at Naruto and he turned into jelly, stuttering and blushing. Hianta felt a little jealous and kicked at the dust at her feet, thrilled by the scene but unable to shake the depressed feeling within her. Why couldn't she be like that? Sure, she was very young, barely eighteen, and the woman was an experienced dancer and obvious seductress, even though you could not tell Kakashi's expression, but she was sure that even he had been intrigued.

"Look, she's checkin' you out!" Asuma said loudly, nudging his comrade hard. Kakashi chuckled softly as he watched the woman dance and stare him down with a thousand words in those dark eyes.

"She's something else, hey." Kakashi remarked. "She looked at me the same way last year too." He chuckled again, shaking his head slightly, although he knew the outcome of the evening already. As an older, more experienced man, when he heard students talk about sex, he often laughed to himself, thinking of how young and naive they were. A gypsy lover was a timeless one, an experience full of danger, sweat and humid air that was charged with electricity. He had never had her before, but he had seen her.

"How inappropriate!" Iruka gasped, shaking his head. The conservative man was already not impressed he had caught his students staring at the outlandish show, which was almost pornographic, in his opinion. However, he was holding back a nosebleed himself.

The women collapsed into ashes, and when the woman who had charmed Kakashi resurfaced, she collected her money, and blew kisses to the crowd, and then turned to the three. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, smiling wickedly, flicking her long hair about. Another song started, an upbeat one of salsa tinged mayhem. She hopped gracefully off the stage as the crowd departed to see other shows, and Asuma straightened.

"Helloooo, little lady!" He said drunkenly as the woman waltzed over. She was quite tall, as tall as Kakashi, and she winked and graced her fingers along Asuma's stubbled chin.

"What a great audience!" She laughed. Her voice was accented, something foreign. She narrowed in on Iruka, who refused to look at her, blushing deeply. "Except you," She slid behind him like liquid, her hands on his shoulders, mouth at her ear. "You need to loosen up, my friend!"

"Eh… er.. ah-" Iruka blushed wildly as she pushed him away gently. She turned to Kakashi, looking up at him with those amber flecked eyes.

"Drinks, yeah?" She asked, touching Kakashi's arm, biting her lower lip seductively, fingers crawling up with the beat of the music. "Please, come, I'll tell you your fortunes," She danced away, spinning lightly on her bare feet, beckoning them with her fingers.

"C'mon, old man!" Asuma said, clapping Iruka on the back hard. "Let's party!"

"I don't know, what if she…"

"Oh please, she'll be all over Kakashi tonight, we'll find you someone else!" Asuma reassured cheerfully. Kakashi laughed, leading Iruka by the shoulder with Asuma towards the woman, who was heading into the crowd, taking the men to wherever she wanted.

Hinata had watched as the seductress had lured her teachers towards one of the other stages, where fire breathers and jugglers wreathed the sky. Sakura had chased Naruto off somewhere, but Hinata had been curious about the woman, and how she had acted around the men. She moved with such ease, such confidence. Hinata wished she could ask her, talk to her about how she had done it. Kakashi was an intimidating man, but she had shown no fear whatsoever. She was an entertainer- and Hinata wanted to know how to entertain. She had seen Naruto be totally entranced by the dancers and she wanted to imitate their grace, their postures, and learn how the woman had so brought forth the seduction. If she could only… learn.

She followed them.

Thanks for reading. I know it seems like a kakashi/oc pairing but its really not. Definitely a HinaKaka fix, love love this pairing! 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! With this story, I plan on really digging deeply into the psyche of young people, and the will and experience of older people. In Naruto, the action is great but there is really no depth to their personality or feelings, or how they are growing up. Hinata is my victim! haha, just kidding. But anyways, enjoy, and this chapter is a little explicit, so if you don't like graphic detail then please don't read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own the gypsies.

Hinata slid through the crowd, unnoticed by the people surrounding her. She rubbed arms and shoulders, lightly dodging in and out of the ways of more inebriated men and women, going around to the back of the stage, which was a decent length of 20 feet and perhaps 15 feet high, made of sturdy oak and pine; how they dismantled it and crammed it into their tiny caravans was a mystery to her. Against the sound of music, laughter, talk and walking feet, she was unheard, and unseen, but she lightened her steps even more so once she got around the corner, cast in the shadow of the stage. Directly behind it rested a table with a few empty bottles, a curtain rod and a small basket filled with dying lilies, probably for the earlier evening's decoration. She scanned her teachers.

They were about twenty feet away, sitting in front of a caravan, a bright fire burning in the make shift pit on the ground. Asuma sat in-between two young women, an arm around each of their shoulders, letting them feed him fruit. A glass of dark, rose red liquid rested in his hand, his cheeks bright, his voice loud and vibrant in the night. Iruka sat uncomfortably, arms folded, looking awkward and not wanting to be there, a dark haired girl with humongous breasts pushing into his shoulder, her brightly painted nails scaling his chest, trying to woo him into a glass of wine. Kakashi was next to him, and the blonde woman was halfway onto his lap, one slender, muscled arm around his shoulders, a glass of wine in her hand, a cigarette sticking from two fingers. Hinata looked to her left and observed the line of trees fencing in the park, and darted with a burst of adrenaline to the top of one, then lightly jumping to another so she was above them, looking down and fully seeing Kakashi and the woman.

She could hear their voices from where she was.

"Kakashi, why the mask?" The woman asked, her leg nimbly travelling up the sensei's crossed leg, her toes dancing along the fabric of his pants. The way her body was contorting made Hinata shiver. She knew she could move like that. She bit her lip and observed closely, knowing full well she should not be there, should not be hovering like a stalker, watching older people do exotic things. Her fingers touched where his mouth would be.

"That's a story too long for right now, Chiyori." Kakashi said, lightly batting her fingers away. His arm was around her waist now, his fingers dipping underneath the fabric by her waist, feeling the skin there. So her name was Chiyori. Hinata let the name roll off her tongue silently. Hinata's heart was beating quite quickly, her fingers pressed against the bark of the tree harder then they should have been. She barely breathed, although she knew they would not sense her there.

"Oh, you're much too severe, my friend, why not loosen up! How can I know you're smiling?" Chiyori teased, her fingers resting on the zipper of his vest. Kakashi leaned into the side of the caravan and Chiyori slid into his lap. Hinata was amazed at how relaxed he was. Usually, he was a man of few words, a sarcastic, conservative man of dry humour, condescending in a lazy way. A laid-back, average man of immense skill. Seeing him like this, made Hinata feel intimidated, even though she was far from his thoughts.

"You'll know, later, perhaps." Kakashi said teasingly, and Chiyori giggled a little. His voice made Hinata shiver. It was so far from any of her other classmates- deep, almost dark, certainly tantalizing. Hinata watched them converse, their conversation eventually growing more sensual, and Hinata found herself blushing darkly.

The group was suddenly interrupted.

"Asuma!" A distinct female voice barked, and Hinata turned sharply to look, almost falling out of the tree in her surprise. She clutched it tightly, terrified. Kurenai was stomping forward, coming from around the way Hinata had came earlier. "What are you doing?" Kurenai's face was red with anger.

"Ah, what does it look like?" Asuma slurred, stumbling to his feet. "C'mon, have a drink, babe!" Kurenai abruptly slapped him and Kakashi stifled a laugh as he watched the on-and-off couple argue. The women Asuma had been with lets out cries of protest, but were silenced by a death glare from Kurenai.

"You drunk fool. We have a mission tomorrow morning, you should be resting, not getting pissed with a bunch of gypsies!" She rounded on Iruka, who held his hands up in defence. "I expected more from you Iruka, what if one of your students saw?" Hinata covered her mouth, praying no one would sense her now that 'students' was mentioned.

"It's not what it looks like!" Iruka protested. Kurenai scoffed and turned to Kakashi. Chiyori winked at her.

"C'mon, doll, it ain't so bad, we takin' great care of your friends." She said mockingly, and Kurenai's face turned red.

"Of course you are." Kurenai said sarcastically. "I suppose you're staying, Hatake?"

"Well I don't see why I should leave," Kakashi said lazily, shrugging. "Unless you have something better for me to do, Kurenai."

"Whatever." Kurenai grabbed Iruka and Asuma by the ears and dragged them away, as they roared protest. Chiyori giggled and looked to the other women, who looked dejected that their potential victims were dragged away by their coworker.

"Well, so much for that!" One said, as they all stood up, flicking their hair. "Why are women like that…" They chatted as they walked away, peels of laughter following their wake. Hinata focused on Chiyori and Kakashi now, fully enwrapped in their cautious seduction. They were alone (besides Hinata hovering), and Chiyori pushed her body against Kakashi's, her hands on either side of his neck, sensually. An explosion of fireworks went off from the other side of the stage, momentarily distracting Hinata as she observed the beautiful light show, accompanied by the delighted gasps of the crowd. When she glanced back, her eyes widened. Chiyori was unzipping the fly of Kakashi's pants slowly, keeping an intense eye on his, which were emotionless, as always. Chiyori was grinning wickedly.

"Are you gonna follow your friends or stay with me?" She asked teasingly, her fingers tapping on the bulge in his trousers that was clearly imminent. Kakashi suddenly stood up, and Chiyori squeaked with surprise, but she was safely held in Kakashi's arms.

"How about I do neither, and I just take you home?" His eye smiled, and Chiyori bit her lower lip enticingly, smirking.

"Even better!" So they were leaving. Hinata was a little disappointed. She had wanted to see more, how much more, she did not know. It looked like Kakashi was about to take off, but then he suddenly turned his head sharply, and looked directly at Hinata.

Their eyes locked and Hinata's breath stopped and her face turned blood red. She wasn't sure if she should move or not. The eye gazing into hers was angry, but also something else she could not pin. It didn't matter either way. The jounin was staring right at her, and she fled, jumping to another tree and another, moving as fast as she can, terrified he would follow her, demand what she was doing, humiliate her. Tears burned her eyes. Her father was going to find out now, she had been spying, why had she done that-? She crashed onto the ground a feet yards outside of the park, quite a distance from the scene. She looked around wildly, fully expecting Kakashi to explode out of the bushes. Her heart was high in her throat and her entire body was shaking with fear and regret. Why had she done that? She could see the lights of her home a few several thousand metres away, and she raced home, not looking back.

Hinata barely slept that night, tossing and turning, half expecting Hiashi to come flying into the room and demand why she had been spying. Of course, that didn't happen, but she ran everything over in her mind constantly, and had wept a little at the humiliation. She had classes tomorrow as well, and she rolled in fear that Kakashi would tell Iruka, or Kurenai. Kurenai would destroy her!

Around three AM, she managed to fall asleep, and her sleep was light, often interrupted with bad nightmares. She awoke only 3 hours later, but she felt better, more rested. She lay, tangled in her sheets, gazing up at the ceiling. Her curtain was open, and the tall tree outside her window was waving gently in the breeze outside, casting eery shadows across her ceiling in the early morning sunlight. Instead of fretting about Kakashi seeing her, she instead rather thought about Chiyori and what she did to him. Hinata closed her eyes, her mind wondering, then eventually it strayed to what Kakashi (or Chiyori for that matter) had done to her when he brought her home.

The thought of their sexual escapade and how wild it must have been sparked a tingly feeling in her lower stomach. She didn't know much about sex, was in fact still a virgin, but she had a good idea of it and left the rest to her imagination. She had felt this aroused feeling with Naruto sometimes, thinking about him kissing her, petting her, maybe his head…down there. She blushed wildly, and then let the erotic thought roam to Kakashi's head down there, and she gasped a little to herself, feeling bad that she was thinking of such things…but it excited her! And the way he had been handling Chiyori made her body thrum for that experience, that need for sex that she had yet to experience.

Her fingers slid down her body and past her panties, to where a wet spot was forming. She rolled onto her stomach, her favourite way to do it, and after ten minutes she was gasping and squirming and biting her sheets and pillows to prevent from screaming out loud, and to her mixed shock and victory she was thinking about Kakashi, not Naruto for once, and she felt so dirty after, but so exhilarated, she lay there, panting harshly, face flushed. After her body caught up to her mind, she breathed steadily, blushing deeply, unable to believe that she had thought about such an older man- and it had got her off.

At school the anxiety spread over her, but Iruka said nothing, and neither did Kurenai. Hinata could barely concentrate on her schoolwork, and when they were out training in the schoolyard, she was sloppy and unfocused, but managed to not attract attention to herself. She kept a constant eye out for Kakashi.

It was later that evening, Hinata decided to take a walk. She pulled on her thick fleece jacket, zipping it up to her neck, sighing shakily, sipping a glass of water, looking at herself in the mirror. The face that looked back at her was paler then usual, her eyes a little red around the edges from rubbing them so much, her lack of sleep from the night before making her shaky. Placing her water down, Hinata ran a clean hand over her cheeks, her jawline and her forehead. The skin was smooth, clean, unblemished by acne or scars, but underneath that porcelain exterior she did not feel so pretty. She bit her bottom lip softly, tilting her head, trying to play with her hair. The gypsy had done more then intrigue her interest in seduction- it had also made her self-conscious.

Her hands slid up under her jacket and touched her stomach, feeling the smooth roundness. It had really no definition, and she pinched the fat that clung to it- she was not overweight, but she was not well-muscled nor well-defined, either. It made her cringe as she thought of the gypsy's smooth, flat stomach, the muscles that throbbed against the skin. Their had been a silver chandelier piercing dangling from her navel. Hinata lifted her shirts and looked down at her own plain, boring navel, and sighed softly. She could only wish. Her father would kill her if she swore such an item- he deemed body modification as almost a sin. Naruto had seemed to like it though. She remembered his bright, cerulean eyes roving up and down the woman's body- so much older but more experienced, even her yellowed teeth did not deter him. Hinata smiled herself, looking at her perfect, squared teeth, and then closed her lips in a tight thin line. Her eyes were definitely her favourite part of herself, but they just seemed so… plain, and dull. She wished she could alter them to make them stand out more- but make up was banned from the household here.

Shyly, even though she was alone, Hinata swung her hips gracefully from left to right very slowly, gradually building speed, thinking of a non-existent beat in her head. She felt silly, but the way her hips swayed provocatively (if a little stiffly- she had never attempted this type of movement before) it made her smile a tiny bit. She paused, and ran her hands down her waist and hips, feeling the deep curves. She thought of Naruto watching her dance and she brought her hands away from her hips, and blushed. She suddenly thought of Kakashi watching her dance and she turned dark scarlet, turning away from the mirror and biting on her fingers. Her room was darkening as sunlight faded into twilight, and dimly she could hear the drums of the gypsy camp starting as round two of their week began. Her body thrummed with excitement. She wanted to go again- but what if Kakashi saw her? Black anxiety fell over her again and she rubbed her face. It burned against her palm from embarrassment.

Hinata walked through the market, the crowd a little more diminished then usual as the citizens were seeing the gypsy's dance once again. She could hear the beat of their music against her back, and brought the memory of the gypsy woman dancing so exotically, so temptingly, remembered watching her seduce her teacher, remembered her teacher seeing her…Hinata shuddered although the air was warm and kept her head down, in case she ran into the jounin. She found herself standing at a jewellery stand that had been set up by the gypsies a little past the bread stand. The stand was rigid oak and pine, like the giant stage from last night, and laid about on it was incredible jewellery- bracelets, rings, earrings and necklaces of spun gold and emeralds, rubies, diamonds, amethyst, topaz. They glowed in the dying sunlight, the lamp light illuminating every crevice, every smooth slant of craftsmanship, their architecture inviting her. The woman resting behind the stand was incredibly old, with wild white hair pulled in an oversized knot at the top of her head, her dark skin wrinkled from years of exposure to the sun, her golden eyes still full of wisdom and playfulness. Her brightly coloured clothes and bare feet contrasted harshly against the conservative dress of the rest of the village.

"See something you like, darling?" The woman in a smooth, ancient voice, spreading her arms in welcome over the jewellery. "Half price, for such a pretty face." Hinata blushed at the compliment, and reached for a pair of amethyst earrings that reflected her eyes, a soft, romantic colour planted in steel, the chrome glowing. She reached out to touch it, and the stone was cold under her fingertips.

"These are p-pretty." She whispered softly, and the woman nodded, smiling brightly. Her teeth were blackened.

"They were forged in the caves by the village of Sand, love. Only the most beautiful of diamonds are found in the blood-soaked sand." Hinata nodded, sponging up the wisdom.

"They are beautiful, no?" A voice said from her left shoulder, and Hinata looked sharply, and her eyes bulged, and her face turned bright red. Chiyori, the gypsy woman, was lurking at her shoulder, smelling of lapis and jasmine, wearing black, her blonde hair brushing against Hinata's arm. She stooped down from her tall height to Hinata's level, elevated even more by her stiletto shoes, and she blinked her long eyelashes flirtatiously. "We offer you half off. For that beautiful smile." She brushed a long bronzed finger over Hinata's cheek, and the girl blushed harder as Chiyori winked. "What's your name, love?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." She said softly, and the old woman suddenly snarled in anger, and her fingers of her right hand folded into the evil eye, and pointed at Hinata.

"Demon!" She hissed, her eyes glowing with rage. Hinata stumbled back, shocked and frightened. What had happened? "Get away from us!"

"Mama!" Chiyori protested, her arm travelling around Hinata's shoulders tightly. The strength in it startled Hinata, who became flustered, ashamed of the scene. People were looking, pointing. "stop it! She is just a little girl." Chiyori's mother glowered at Hinata angrily, waving her hand in dismissal.

"The Hyuuga's can burn." She spat, looking at Hinata with violent disdain. "Get your arm off that filth!"

"Mama, please, she means no harm." Chiyori pleaded, and her mother scoffed.

"Wh-wh-what's wrong?" Hinata asked, shaky. No one had ever spoken to her like that before, with such venom, with such hatred. Usually the Hyuuga name was regarded with respect and awe, not disdain.

"Nothing, my dear," Chiyori said soothingly, rubbing her shoulder. "My mama remembers your ancestors from darker times." She said, glaring at the old woman. Hinata shrunk behind the younger gypsy as the old woman rose. She was taller then Chiyori, and still well formed for her age.

"I refuse to serve Hyuuga scum." She said rudely, and stalked away, past them with a flurry of rage, her purple and green robes billowing behind her. Chiyori sighed softly and stepped away from Hinata.

"Excuse her, she still lives in old times." Chiyori said humbly. "You are no demon, Hinata of the Hyuuga clan. However, it may be best if you didn't mention your name around… us. Others are not as compassionate as I."

"B-b-but why? Wh-whats wrong?" Hinata stuttered miserably, humiliated, and very confused. Chiyori shook her head.

"A story that your ears should not hear. Now, how about you take these earrings?" Chiyori plucked them off the stand, and held them out to Hinata, who became embarrassed, just by having to come look at them. They seemed clunky and useless now. Tears brimmed her eyes, the sensitive girl not used to such venom spat her way. Chiyori's amber eyes darkened.

"Don't cry, love." The older woman pressed the earrings into Hinata's hand, taking it from her side. Her grip was cool, and dry. "Every family has a bit of black blood in it. You are innocent."

Chiyori turned to begin packing up the stand, and Hinata knew she should leave, but she faltered. She wanted to know what it was about, and opened her mouth to ask more forcefully- "Stop." Chiyori said harshly, a hard, steel plated wall rising in her voice. Tears pricked Hinata's eyes again as Chiyori turned to look over her shoulder. "Do not ask questions you do not want to know the answer too." Her demeanour softened, and she turned fully, and knelt down to Hinata's level. "How old are you, Hinata?"

"I'm… seventeen… eighteen next week, today." She said softly, intimidated by the close proximity. If her father saw her so close to Chiyori, it would be trouble for both of them.

"What a lovely age. I remembered when I turned eighteen." Chiyori smiled, and then plucked the earrings from Hinata's hand, and then slid them into the small earring holes in Hinata's ears. She had pierced her ears when she was five, as her aunt had wanted them. _Beauty is pain, Hinata. _Her aunt had said harshly, shoving the pin through the little girl's ears, as she wept. _Our clan's politics also stand with the representation of our women._ The superficial statement had scarred Hinata and she had not worn earrings to this day. "Beautiful. They match your eyes. Is there anything I can to cheer you up, doll?"

There was the offer, but Hinata's facade was beginning to dissipate. The old woman's words had cut her deeply, and hurt her more so because she could not know why. Was this how Naruto felt?

"Your affections for your blue eyed friend…" Chiyori began, and Hinata's eyes widened. How had she known? Her shock must have been apparent on her face, for Chiyori giggled softly. "Darling, we are not just dancing entertainers… we can see into your soul." Chiyori's fingers pressed into Hinata's forehead. "Come, my love, I'll show you how to charm such a wild young man."

A/N: There it is, the second chapter! Now don't worry, Kakashi will be in the next one, but what will Chiyori do to make Hinata more confident? Can this gypsy really change a shy young woman? Find out!

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter. enjoy

DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto

Although Chiyori's mother cutting words still deeply hurt Hinata, she found herself distracted and full of excitement and hesitation as the gypsy temptress took her hand and led her to the park, where Hinata's heart started to hammer. What if Kakashi saw? What if her father or one of his advisor's saw her with this woman? The sky was dark now, and Chiyori's sentence had filled her some sort of longing, and intense excitement. What was she going to do? Teach her things? Her earrings swung and tapped her neck occasionally, the cold steel reminding her this was real, and as the crowd thickened, Chiyori waved and called out to people, her smile wide and bright, eyes full of life and a greedy need to sponge up as much as she could. Chiyori cut through the crowd- or more like it parted for her, men swivelling to survey her long legs, her hair. She moved with an eloquence only an older woman could master, and Hinata craved to learn it. Tambourines, drums and guitars filled the air with a certain spice of foreign lands, the scent of parsley, mint and cinnamon thick in the air, mingled with sweat and laughter, of spilled alcohol and expensive perfume.

As Chiyori pulled her towards a caravan, Hinata hesitated. Her father had always warned her of strangers. Chiyori glanced back, raising a thin black eyebrow. "Are you intimidated? Do not be, Hinata, I will only teach you what you want to know." She winked seductively, and Hinata allowed herself to be led into the caravan. It was empty, thankfully.

It was quite more spacious then it looked from the outside. A small bed of brilliant satin and silk sheets lay in one corner, a low table beside it, with wine bottles and crystal ashtrays. A shelf of all sorts of makeup, brushes and exotic bottles of perfume lined it, brilliant scarves wrapping the mirror, a wide closet full of brilliantly coloured clothes from all parts of the world, the floor covered with a peacock green carpet. Chiyori shut the door and the two turned to look at each other- the gypsy seductress and the Hyuuga princess.

"Wh-what are y-you going to d-d-do?" Hinata stuttered nervously, her heart beating.

"Why do you wear such a heavy coat, love?" Chiyori suddenly swooped in, unzipping it deftly. Hinata raised her hands in protest. Against the flickering candles and lamp light randomly spotting the place, she looked like a demon, almost- but one of promises that would not be broken. Chiyori slipped it off her quickly, tossing it to the bed. Hinata folded her arms, nervously, chewing on her lower lip in anticipation. "You know," Chiyori walked past her, her bare feet barely making a sound. "A class they should teach you in your academy, should be how to properly seduce a man. I'm sure your missions span all across the world and with different… tasks." Chiyori was by the vanity, and was picking up brushes and small pots of dark paint. "To make a man let down his guard, you must convince him too. To make a man notice you, you must capture his attention." Chiyori looked at Hinata wisely, who drank down her words.

"H-how?" She said nervously. Chiyori beckoned her over, and sat Hinata down on the plush ruby red cushioned stool before the vanity, and Chiyori knelt down on her knees so she was face-to-face with the young girl.

"There are two ways- your attitude." Chiyori winked. "And your looks. While you are so beautiful, my dear, you are not… exhilarating enough." Hinata blinked in hurt, and Chiyori laughed. "I digress. Allow me to reword that. You are an old-time beauty, of fresh skin and pure eyes. We must, make them more dark. More alluring. More mysterious. You are an open page. You need men to want to know you." Chiyori suddenly turned, and plucked a bottle off the shelf from the mass of others. She opened it, and took a long sip. "Here, drink some. It will loosen you up." It was alcohol, and Hinata's brow furrowed. Drinking was frowned upon in her household. She was not even of legal age! "Do not worry. You must learn to love yourself. This may not be the best way, but it's a start. Here. Have some." She pressed the bottle into Hinata's hands, and after a few moments of deep thinking, Hinata squandered the consequences and took a short sip. The liquid was dreadful but it spread a deep warmth through her body. She sipped some more. Chiyori smiled and took it back, sipped some more, and placed it on the shelf. Then, she collected two dark pots of makeup, held them in one hand, and a brush. "Now, we will make your blue eyed friend notice you."

Naruto was by the large stage again, watching the dancers, Sakura on his left, Sasuke on Sakura's left. Sakura had dressed provocatively in an attempt to attract Sasuke's attention, who looked more then displeased on having been dragged out by his teammates to this sordid show. He did not care for it, he had better things to do, such as train. The music did not stir anything in him, the women did not make him glance, the fire breathers and jugglers did not excite him. He was stoic, and immune to Sakura's hapless flirting, who had attempted to imitate some of the gypsy women's make up, her green eyes ringed with brown eyeliner, her lips tinged with red. Sasuke, of course, would never admit this in a thousand years, but Sakura did not look as unattractive… just the slightest. Tiniest bit. No, he thought, she looks like a whore. But he still glanced at her lower lip every now and then.

"Hey, I wonder if any of these guys can fight!" Naruto said aloud, turning to Sakura and Sasuke. "I mean, c'mon, they travel around and dance and jump around, don't ya think they know how to defend themselves? I bet they're super powerful sorcerers!"

"Please, Naruto." Sakura said disdainfully. "They aren't ninja, they're just dirty gypsies." She had changed her attitude to reflect Sasuke's. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to look back, but someone caught his eye. "Hey Hinata!" He called, waving, and Sakura turned to look at their friend approaching, and blinked in surprise.

"Hinata, are you wearing make up?" Sakura asked, and Hinata blushed as she came to a stop before them, nodding shyly. "You look pretty!"

"Th-thank you Sakura-san." Hinata said gratefully, feeling nervous and naked. Chiyori had drawn eyeliner onto her eyes, quite thin, almost unnoticeable, but it had enhanced her eyes brilliantly. A light coat of mascara had elongated her eyelashes, and a light brushing of peach blush had brought our her facial features. A dark, dark purple eyeshadow had been drawn lightly just above her lash line, enhancing the lapis pigment in her eyes. Her thin lips, identical to her skin tone had been enhanced by a light, coral lip paint, making them the cupid's town shape they had always been meant to be.

"Wow, Hinata!" Naruto said, leaping forward to observe her face more closely. She almost fainted but remembered Chiyori's inspiring words. You must be what you represent. "You look great! That stuff really makes your eyes stand out!" Hinata's blush deepened and she stuttered until it became pathetic. Naruto grinned, unnoticing of her reaction. "And nice coat, too!" Chiyori had banned Hinata from wearing her old, lumpy jacket, instead giving her a black coat, one that covered Hinata fully, sweeping her thighs, zipped up to the neck, but with no collar that could hide her long, pretty neck. It clung to her body more closely then she would like- essentially sticking to her like glue- but she had… liked it. It made her feel more… sexy, something she had never felt before. And with no skin showing, it made her feel a little more… confident. Chiyori had given her the jacket, and although Hinata was terrified it would reflect the gypsy's scanty clothes, it covered all of her torso and arms. Chiyori had smiled and said that a little bit of mystery never hurt anybody.

"Th-th-thank you Naruto-k-k-kun." She managed to squeak out, and Naruto blushed as he narrowed in on Hinata's ample chest, which pressed out against the jacket.

"Yeah, wow, where did you get that?" Sakura asked, touching the soft, midnight black fabric.

"I b-b-bought it at the m-market. At one of th-the gypsy stands." She stuttered, unsure if she wanted to reveal the location. She didn't want anyone to know she had done this. Her father would call her a prostitute. She had tried to needle out why the old woman had called her a demon- but Chiyori had starkly refused to reveal anything. But with Naruto on her mind, and right in front of her, that didn't matter anymore. He Liked the way she looked! Pride glowed in her. He had Noticed her!

"Wow, we gotta check it out!" Sakura said, before turning back to Sasuke. "Isn't her jacket nice, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." The boy replied, shrugging. He was indifferent. Sakura's lower lip looked nice, though.

"Yes, it's quite nice." A lazy voice said from behind them, and they all turned. Hinata almost dropped to her ass when she saw Kakashi staring directly at her. A deep blush heated on her face. Oh God, no, please, don't berate her in front of Naruto. He will think she's a freak! "However, it's a little late, perhaps you should all be getting home? We have a mission tomorrow morning." He said, focusing in on his students.

"Aww yeah! Where we going Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said excitedly. "Are we gonna escort a princess? Or assassinate some drug lord?" Kakashi laughed patronizingly.

"No, nothing that extreme." He waved them off. "I'll tell you tomorrow." Disappointed Kakashi had ruined Hinata's moment, but embarrassed all the same, she turned to follow her friends, but Kakashi's heavy, large hand fell on her shoulder. "Except you, Hinata-san. I need to have a few words with you." The colour drained from Hinata's face and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She turned sharply, holding her hands out in retribution.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei-" He held up a hand, and she stopped talking.

"Not here, I don't want to embarrass you. Follow me."

They went for a walk through Konoha, which was more or less empty. Hinata felt like crying the entire time as they walked through the quiet streets, their shadows illuminated under the streetlights. What she had thought of earlier this morning, made her feel ashamed.

"Last night." He started, and Hinata flinched. Here we go. Her jacket and make up felt ridiculous now. "You saw something that you shouldn't have seen." She couldn't decipher the emotion of his voice and didn't want to look at his face, but he was looking down at her. She bit her lips to stop from crying. "I might have to tell your father."

"No!" She said violently, turning to face him. "Please, don't!"

"Kidding." He said, his eye crinkling up in a smile. Hinata relaxed, but was dismissed by his facetious joke. "But now that you're making eye contact with me," She blushed and wanted to look away but his words made her keep looking at him. "I just want to say, that there are better ways then learning how to seduce Naruto." Her mouth dropped open and humiliation took over. "Don't get embarrassed." He said dismissively, coming to a stop. Hinata followed. They were standing in front of a clothing store and he looked ominous in the window's reflection. "There are better men you can focus on."

"L-like who?" She asked.

"Mmm. You'll have to figure that out for yourself, Hinata-san." He said mysteriously. She surveyed him at that moment, at his tall height, his broad shoulders, his solid torso, his long arms, his well-formed hands and the well-formed face that was hidden behind the black mask. She flushed as she thought about her fantasy again. "In the meantime," He leaned closely to her, so closely she could smell him- earth, spices. She bit her lip shyly. Their close proximity made an explosion of emotions flow through her. She remembered the deft way he had scooped up Chiyori last night, or the way this fingers slid under her clothing. "If you want to see what I can do, just ask."

Then he was gone, in a whisper of leaves and wind, leaving Hinata alone, breathing rather hard, her eyes dry, and her heart hammering. The tone of his voice had seduced her. She felt her heart flutter in her chest.

xoxo

short chapter, I know, but it picks up the next one. I'm not going to make them fall in love at first sight deal.

till next time!


End file.
